1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sexual aids, and more particularly to a chair device that appears to be an ordinary chair, but can be inverted for use to facilitate sexual relations.
2. Description of Related Art
Chair devices usefully for facilitating sexual relations are known in the art. However, such devices have typically been obtrusive contraptions that are obviously sexual in nature. Craft, U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,011, for example, discloses an outlandish folding chair with protruding stirrups. Other examples of such devices are shown in Boutos, U.S. Pat No. 5,704,894 and Mitchum, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,062 and 5,453,080. Since most people do not want such contraptions in their home or office for fear of embarrassment, the prior art devices have not succeeded in fulfilling the market""s need for an entertaining sexual device.
Ordinary chairs are also well known in the art. Blodee, U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,729 discloses lounge furniture that has a construction that is similar to the present invention. There are, however, critical differences between Blodee and the present invention. While Blodee teaches a fiber covering that covers much of the base of the chair, it does not disclose the use of foam padding on the underside of the base of the chair. This foam padding is essential for the use of the chair as a sexual facilitating device because the fiber covering alone does not provide a comfortable support surface suitable for sitting and reclining.
Blodee also fails to teach any of the key structural features that facilitate the use of the chair in sexual activities. Blodee does not teach a base frame having a depression on either side between the front and rear legs of the chair. Blodee does not teach building front and rear legs that are angled outward from perpendicular to the ground. Blodee also does not teach a back support having an upper back support foam padding to protect the back support when the chair device is in the inverted position. Finally, Blodee does not teach a back support having a pair of leg clearance indentations that facilitate proper use of the chair device, as described below. These various structural improvements are disclosed in detail in the following detailed disclosure.
The prior art teaches various pieces of well known furniture, and the prior art also teaches various sexual contraptions for facilitating sexual relations. However, the prior art does not teach a device that appears to be ordinary furniture, that functions as ordinary furniture, and that can be repositioned for use as a sexual facilitation device. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides a chair device for facilitating sexual intimacy between a person and his or her sexual partner. The chair device closely resembles an ordinary chair, having a base, a back support, and a base support means for supporting the chair device in an upright position. In the upright position, the chair device supports a person in a sitting position. When the chair device is turned over to an inverted position, the chair device is supported by the back support and an arm supporting means. In this inverted position, the base provides a reclining surface having a base foam padding for comfortably supporting a person in a position that facilitates sexual intimacy with a sexual partner.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a chair device having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide a chair device that resembles and functions as an ordinary chair, thereby allowing it to be left in plain view without causing the owner embarrassment.
A further objective is to provide a chair device that can be inverted to position a reclining surface having a base foam padding for comfortably supporting a person in a position that facilitates sexual intimacy with a sexual partner.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.